Ice Blue eyes
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Yoo Uma songfic falando sobre os sentimentos da Misao-chan em relação ao Aoshi-san! Hhohoho, essa musika eh o tema da Misao! Espero q gostem!


Estava acontecendo uma festa no dojo kamiya. Misao e Aoshi haviam ido visitar o pessoal, e iriam ficar lá por alguns dias.  
  
-Que bom que vocês vieram nos visitar! –disse Kaoru ao lado de Kenshin.  
  
-Eu estava com saudades de vocês, então o jiya deixou eu vir Não é senhor Aoshi???? –o ninja apenas confirmou com a cabeça e sorveu um pouco do seu chá. Misao ficou um pouco triste, ainda não havia conseguido um sorriso de Aoshi.  
  
-Não quer ir passear comigo na cidade Misao? –perguntou Kaoru vendo o desapontamento da garota.  
  
-Hai!!!  
  
-Então vamos- ela olhou para Kenshin –Eu vou sair um pouco com a Misao. Faça companhia para Aoshi, daijoubu?  
  
-Daijoubu. Mas não demore muito. -disse sorrindo.  
  
-Hai -Kaoru se aproximou e beijou o espadachim –Vamos Misao!  
  
As duas saíram.  
  
-Parece que o Aoshi ainda não mudou, né? –Kaoru disse.  
  
-É...

**Sono aoku kooru hitomi  
[Esses gelados olhos azuis]  
Kono mune ni dakishimetai  
[Gostaria de envolvê-los neste coração]**

****

-Eu queria que ele sorrisse para mim... eu queria derreter o coração dele... Mas ele não deixa!!!

**Nakushita, kono yuuki wo  
[Esta coragem perdida]  
Omoidashite once again  
[Lembra disso – mais uma vez]**

****

-Ele se fechou em seu próprio mundo e não deixa ninguém entrar! Ele é um covarde ù.ú [Kaoru: gota]

**T****ooi senaka oikaketa  
[Escondendo-se nas sombras]  
Tsukikage ni kakureru  
[Que segue seu passado distante]  
Ikari, ienu kanashimi  
["dio, tristeza indizível]**

**Hitori-jime suru no...  
[Guardando-os para apenas um...]**

****

-Por que será que ele não consegue deixar o passado para trás? Fica se escondendo nas trevas do passado e não vê o que acontece no presente. E ao invés de se abrir com alguém, fica guardando tudo pra si mesmo!!!  
  
-Ele é assim mesmo...  
  
-Hm... Fica guardando tanto ódio dentro de si... vai acabar ficando louco!

**Kurai mori, samayou****  
[Nas florestas escuras você vaga]  
Murasaki no kizuato  
[Roxas cicatrizes]**

****

-Ele fica vagando na escuridão com o coração cheio de cicatrizes...

**Yoru ni matataku ryuusei  
[Numa estrela cadente, vislumbrando na noite]  
Mitsumete iru Ice blue eyes  
[Encarando gelados olhos azuis]**

****

-Você já olhou para os olhos dele?  
  
-Hai... São tão frios...  
  
-Como uma noite de inverno...

**Sono aoku kooru hitomi  
[Esses gelados olhos azuis]  
Kono mune ni dakishimetai  
[Gostaria de envolvê-los neste coração]  
Nakushita, kono yuuki wo  
[Esta coragem perdida]  
Omoidashite once again  
[Lembra disso – mais uma vez]**

****

-E ele não deixa eu me aproximar!!! Fico olhando para os olhos dele, querendo derrete-los... mas ele é um covarde!!!

**Sono kizu mo itami taezu  
[A dor daquele ferimento não cessa]  
oogoe de naite ii no  
[Simplesmente chore sua dor]**

****  
  
-Eu sei que foi doloroso perder os companheiros, eu senti a mesma coisa! Mas ele não deixa o ferimento cicatrizar. Ele fica se martirizando pela morte deles... Ele podia simplesmente chorar...

**Atataka na, namida wa  
[Quentes lágrimas]  
Koori, tokasu harvest rain  
[Derretem o gelo – chuva armazenada]**

****

-Mas ele não chora...

**Watashi matte'ru...  
[Estou esperando]**

****

-Bom, eu vou ficar esperando ele... não importa quanto tempo. Eu vou esperar.

**Tsuyosa dake motomete'ta  
[Peço apenas por força]**

****

-É só eu ter força o suficiente para isso -.-;  
  
Elas andaram por pouco tempo na cidade. Misao queria comprar tudo para levar de lembrança. Olhava para todos os lugares. No final da tarde já estavam de volta ao dojo.  
  
-Konbanwa!!! –Misao disse ao colocar o pé no dojo.  
  
-Konbanwa senhorita Misao!  
  
-Olha o que eu comprei para o senhor, senhor Aoshi!!! –disse Misao colocando um pacotinho na frente dele. Ele abriu e se deparou com uma caneta novinha –Eu andei prestando atenção e notei que o senhor escreve muito! Então eu comprei ela para o senhor!  
  
-Arigatoo. –disse e colocou a caneta de lado. Misao abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Hã... Kenshin! Yahiko! Venham me ajudar com o jantar.  
  
-Hai –eles saíram.

**Hito, kogasu tsumetasa  
[Frieza que queima]  
Hokori sute, nikushimi de  
[Livre-se do orgulho, e da dor]  
Kono toki, tomeru no...  
[Desta vez, pare com isso...]**

****

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Misao. Aoshi percebeu.  
  
-O que foi Misao? Por que está chorando?  
  
-Por sua culpa... Por que você me trata assim??? –disse se esquecendo totalmente do respeito que tinha pelo homem à sua frente – Por que me trata com tanta frieza??? Por que é tão orgulhoso? Por que não consegue se livrar da dor???? Será que dá pra parar de ser assim? –Aoshi ficou perplexo.

**Ashita negau, tatakai  
[Uma batalha pedindo pelo amanhã]  
Yume mamoru, senshi yo  
[Sou uma lutadora, defendo o amor]  
Yami ni nigekomu kokoro  
[Para o coração que foge da escuridão]  
Tsuremodoshite don't look back!  
[Mas volta – não olhe para trás!]**

****

-Pare de olhar para trás... –Misao o olhou com tristeza –Saia dessa escuridão que existe no seu coração. Volta pra mim...

**Sono kodoku, ikari, sakebi  
[Aquela solidão, o ódio, o grito]  
Watashi ni mo kanjisasete  
[Deixe-me senti-los também]**

****

-Você fica se escondendo de todo mundo, fica nessa solidão sentindo ódio... Se abra comigo! Deixe-me sentir isso também... –Aoshi a olhou com um pouco mais de ternura.

**Hontou no kono yuuki wo  
[Trazendo de volta esta]  
Torimodoshite once again  
[Verdadeira coragem – mais uma vez]  
Sono kooru, hitomi, tokashi  
[Derretendo esses olhos azuis congelados]**

****

Misao olhou novamente para os olhos do homem que amava. Não estavam mais tão frios como antes. Tinha uma diferença.  
  
-Me desculpe...

**Kono mune de, namida nuguite  
[E secando as lágrimas deste coração]  
Atataka na namida wa  
[Quentes lágrimas]  
Koori, tokasu harvest rain  
[Derretem o gelo – chuva armazenada]**

****

Aoshi se aproximou e secou as lágrimas da garota. Sentiu as lágrimas quentes em sua mão. Misao o abraçou. O ninja sentiu o corpo esguio da garota contra o seu. Teve uma sensação estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo queria retribuir o abraço da garota. E foi o que fez.  
  
-Parece que eu consegui derreter o gelo dos seus olhos... –Misao disse sorrindo.  
  
-O que disse?  
  
-Nada...

**Watashi matte'ru...  
[Estou esperando]**

****

--------------------------------  
Oiêh Ake estou eu com mais uma song fic Fazia um tempinho q eu estava com vontade de escrever uma fic sobre o Aoshi e a Misao, e hj cheguei a isso! Espero q tenham gostado e gostaria d receber comentários Xauzinho, kisu!!  
  
Relena


End file.
